


A single man in possession of a good fortune

by TheWhiteLily



Series: Artemis Fowl Drabbles [12]
Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Mercenary romantic intentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-21
Updated: 2006-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhiteLily/pseuds/TheWhiteLily
Summary: She narrowed her eyes.Irelands's Richest Bachelor Turns Twenty, the cover read.





	A single man in possession of a good fortune

**Author's Note:**

> Crosspost of an old work. For the prompt "Upward"

She narrowed her eyes.

 _Irelands's Richest Bachelor Turns Twenty_ , the cover read.

He wasn't so bad, she supposed. The eyes were rather nice blue and, even if the skin was appallingly pale and the muscles nonexistent, that could always be fixed with the right encouragement. And, although she had to admit that the arrogant smirk and the challengingly raised eyebrow were a little off-putting, a billion pounds in the bank could make up for a great deal else.

Discarding the unread magazine, she began practicing her most vacuous smile in the mirror.

It was time to think about marrying upwards.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is, of course, from Pride and Prejudice – and it ends "must be in want of a wife"


End file.
